


Thank You [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Thank You" by anneapocalypse."You are eight years old and your world is trying to fall apart around you but damned if you aren't going to try and hold it together."





	Thank You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766576) by [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 4:07  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/thank%20you.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/thank%20you%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology this year! Thanks to anneapocalypse for having blanket permission!


End file.
